


as the poets say

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Promposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 01:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10651917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Honestly, Keith is more surprised at the fact he'd forgotten just how cheesy Shiro could be than at the fact Shiro is asking him to prom. In front of his entire first period class. Like the cheesy romantic dork he is.





	as the poets say

**Author's Note:**

> i actually think i gave myself a cavity writing this tbh
> 
> anyway my cousin was telling us about how he formally asked his date to prom with donuts and a cheesy poem and i asked if i could steal it for a fic and he was like 'i'd be honored if u did knock urself out' so here we are
>
>> written for the [fandom writing challenge](http://fandomwritingchallenge.tumblr.com) april 2017 'date night' prompt "flowers"

Keith is tossing his unneeded textbooks into his locker with a yawn when he sees Lance sidling up to him from the corner of his eye, smirk in place. He doesn’t bother to hide his groan, and Lance just smirks _harder._

“Soooo,” Lance drawls, and Keith groans louder and more dramatically. “You got a date for prom yet, loverboy?”

The way Lance waggles his eyebrows suggestively like he _knows_ something makes Keith’s own eyebrow twitch in annoyance. God, the first bell hasn’t even rung yet. “It is too early for your bullshit, Lance,” he says, shutting his locker with more force than necessary. He smirks when Lance flinches with a yelp. “And I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Sure you don’t,” Lance says amicably, following Keith as he turns away to head to his first class. “Because I am obviously not talking about the _huge_ crush you have on Mr. Most Popular who sits two seats in front of you in AP Physics, who you never stop staring at, while making the most pathetically sad pining puppy eyes I have literally ever seen. And I’m dating a literal puppy.”

Keith raises an eyebrow, unimpressed. “I thought he was a bear last time you described him as an animal.”

Lance flushes and coughs to clear his throat, trying to play it cool, and Keith snorts. He’s right, though: Hunk is definitely soft-hearted enough to be compared to a puppy. A large puppy, or more like a full-grown Saint Bernard, but still.

“ _Anyway,”_ Lance huffs, pulling his smirk back on, “my point stands: you have a crush and prom is next week. Are you telling me you’re not going?”

Keith slides into his seat near the back, dropping his backpack on the floor. “That is exactly what I’m saying,” he agrees. “I don’t know why you have it in your head that I’d go to prom at all, much less with Shiro.”

But wouldn’t we like to, Keith’s brain adds wistfully, and Keith has to grudgingly agree. Lance isn’t wrong—and boy, what a shocker _that_ is—about his huge crush on Shiro and the admittedly pathetic way he handles it by quietly suffering by himself instead of, oh, _doing something about it._ But Keith is self-aware enough to know he’s more than a little awkward when it comes to that kind of thing, and he’d rather suffer Lance’s teasing for the rest of his days than embarrass himself trying to ask Shiro out.

He can always stuff Lance in a box and ship him overseas to shut him up, but he can’t escape his own embarrassment.

Lance looks like he knows what Keith’s been thinking, judging by his crossed arms and pout, but Keith ignores him to get out his notes and homework from the night before. Lance apparently decides to take it as a dismissal and accept his loss, and he rolls his eyes as he turns to head out and to his own first period.

“Whatever, man,” he calls over his shoulder with a wave. “You’d probably suck all the life outta the party with your emo brooding in the corner, anyway.”

Keith doesn’t grace him with a response and simply sighs in relief, thanking whatever higher power that’s deigning to show him mercy that Lance didn’t feel like embarrassing him further.

He retracts that thanks as soon as he notices the commotion at the door, excited whispers reaching his ears as his classmates all turn to look at him with grins and leers and encouragement, and he’s confused until they part to let through a huge box of donuts, a red tulip laid gently on top of the box, and the bashfully flushed and smiling face of Takashi Shirogane.

Keith’s not sure he likes where this is going. He squints suspiciously up at Shiro, who just smiles back in that gentle way of his, and Keith feels more at ease. His shoulders relax from where they’d tensed up around his ears.

“Hey, Shiro,” he says, looking between Shiro’s face and the box of Krispy Kreme glazed donuts. “Whatcha got there?”

“Breakfast,” Shiro says cheerily, indicating the donuts. He picks up the tulip and holds it out to Keith, shifting the box to better balance it with one hand. “And a question. For you.”

Keith takes the tulip with slight hesitation—he may not know exactly what it itself means, but he knows flowers generally mean _something,_ and usually something _romantic._ People don’t generally give flowers platonically unless someone’s sick or dying. God, he hopes Shiro isn’t dying. That would suck. “Okay…?”

Shiro takes a deep breath, cheeks flushed a bright red that emphasizes the scar across his nose. He seems to be steeling himself for something, and Keith’s stomach does a flip as his imagination runs wild—but no, it can’t be, Shiro’s not—he wouldn’t—

He lifts up the lid of the donut box, and Keith is confused for a second more—is he really offering a donut _now_ —until he sees the writing on the inside of the lid:

_Your favorite color’s red_   
_Krispy Kreme are the bomb_   
_I really like you, Keith_   
_How about we go to prom?_

It’s like the room is holding its breath as Keith stares at the words, trying to process them. He looks at them, then at Shiro, then back at them, then back at Shiro who’s biting his lip nervously but still has that small, sweet smile on his face, and _oh my god, he’s so fucking cheesy._

Keith _has_ to hide his face in his hands, it’s just expected and no one can blame him, not when his classmates are cooing and awwing at them and making his face heat up beneath his fingers. He shakes his head, hair tickling his hands, until he finally takes a deep breath and looks back up at Shiro, who’s _still smiling at him._

“You’re a dork,” he finally says, unable to fight a grin of his own, and Shiro beams unapologetically. “You are a giant _dork.”_

“So, is that a yes?” Shiro asks, and he shakes the box of donuts enticingly, like the offer of food will influence Keith’s answer in the positive. Which, okay, Shiro knows him pretty damn well, and he’s absolutely right.

Keith reaches out to snag a donut, looking it over in faux-contemplation before looking back at Shiro. And then he nods, suddenly shy under that tender gaze, and ducks his head again. “I think we can go to prom, yeah. That sounds like fun.”

Suddenly the Krispy Kreme box is on his desk and Keith is being pulled out of his seat, Shiro’s arms around him in a tight hug, and everyone is cheering and whistling, and Keith just buries his face in Shiro’s neck and tries not to drop his donut. Shiro eventually sets him back on his feet and presses their foreheads together, smile giddy and bright, eyes shining.

Keith rolls his eyes and smiles back. “Dork,” he repeats, and Shiro laughs.

“ _Your_ dork,” he corrects, and Keith kinda likes the sound of that.

**Author's Note:**

> god i love these two so much ok
> 
> [i flail about sheith on tumblr too so hmu](http://caaelum.tumblr.com)


End file.
